Melting Ice
by kristen-a
Summary: What happens when ice meets fire? Is always ice melting? Or could the fire freeze? When a new stranger comes in the town, no one bothers to tell her that vampires and werewolves are common creatures in the Forks area. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

What happens when ice meets fire? Is always ice melting? Or could the fire freeze? When a new stranger comes in the town, no one bothers to tell her that vampires and werewolves are common creatures in the Forks area. But what if this stranger holds a secret of her own? A story full of love, adventure and mystery!

Prologue

It was night. In the dark forest everything stood still. Not a sound could be heard. Serena would have been scared if she hadn't been who she was. She was thinking about her own death, which was one of the ironies of her fate. Such a meaningless thing it was this death that made everyone shiver with fear. It didn't mean a thing in the end. Just end of pain and worries. Two years ago it would have been convenient for her to die. Now it was cruel. Maybe there was something she had to learn before dying, but how could she have known she would die?

Chapter 1

Forks was preparing for a big event this August. For such a small town, a wedding was one of the most important things that could happen. Of course there had been the rumors about the too-young (almost kids) fiancées and the reasons behind such a hurried decision. Almost everyone was talking about the pregnancy of Bella Swan, the 18th year old teenager who was supposed to marry Edward Cullen, her so-called high school sweetheart. It was the only explanation of this unexpected wedding. Of course, the prejudices of people who spread those rumors were more or less justified. Some of the friends of the bride weren't invited to the ceremony and it hurt a lot: when Bella came to the town of Forks, these people were the ones, who invited her in their group, who hang out with her when she was lonely, and now they wouldn't be invited to her wedding? They felt betrayed in the most scrupulous way possible.

In this atmosphere of joy and betrayal, Serena Carmin entered the small town of Forks. It wasn't her own decision to come to this town where you could make the tour of the place only in a couple of hours, but what could she do? Her mother had been trying to persuade her to come and live with her but she always found some excuse out of it. She wouldn't have known what to say to her and maybe she was too afraid to face her mother at the moment. She wanted to prepare herself and she knew she needed a lot more time than that. She needed privacy and where could you get it if not in a small town such a Forks?

There were a few problems with the place where she would live but she found a small house near the local high school that wasn't very pricey , but of course money are not a problem. Her father left her a fortune when he died 10 years ago and she didn't even have to wait for her 18th birthday to get it. He specifically said in his will that his daughter had the right to use the money herself without any adult supervision, meaning that his daughter could even buy herself an expensive car if she wanted. Her mother worried at first, but Serena turned out to be a very responsible girl, who didn't have any interest in money.

"It will be perfect. Everything will be fine." Serena said under her breath as she entered the house. But it wasn't like that and she knew it. Nothing could be fine, not now. She knew she was lucky because she had managed to control everything that happened to her, but her life was far from perfect. How strange it was for her to think that life would be better in the future. Two years ago she complained about her life, about how insignificant it was and she had these dreams about being special. And now she realized she was the stupidest person on this planet, if not in the whole universe. At least she was away from Lena, her mother. It's not that she didn't love her, but her mother was probably the most annoying person in her life. Loving her at distance was much better. When Serena told Lena about her plans, the scandal erupted as a boiling volcano. Well, at least it wasn't unexpected. She had told her mother that she wanted to travel because she needed to choose a purpose in life: the more places she saw, the more options she could have. Her mother didn't understand her, and the excuse was probably lame, but nothing stopped her. Eventually, Lena surrendered and had no choice but wait till her daughter would wake up from craziness and would come back home. But that moment was becoming an indefinite action in the future and Lena was becoming desperate. Serena knew it and as much as it hurt her, she couldn't just go back like that. So she decided to continue this path and to wait till her mother would become used with it...again.

Bella's bedroom

Bella was in her room looking outside her window, but she didn't see the trees or the cars that passed by. She had called Billy Black and what he had told her made her feel horrible. It was painful to think that she had caused so much pain to a person that she loved. She was aware that she couldn't make everyone happy, but the price to pay was too high. And what did she expect? That Jacob would just pretend everything was alright? Of course it was impossible. And his reaction was predictable. But deep in her heart she would have loved the idea of having Jake at her wedding. This was even more impossible because she hadn't even sent an invitation.

"It's for the best." she said as she went to sit at her table.

"What's for the best?". It was his voice, his sweet voice that made her heart race as if she was doing something dangerous. In fact it was dangerous. It was dangerous for her to feel like that every time he was near her because she expected she would blow up some day.

"You're back!" Bella whispered as she approached Edward who was sitting on her bed.

"Well, it's impossible to stay for such a long time away from you. You have no idea how much I missed you" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. Even if his lips were cold as a marble stone all she felt was a warming sensation that spread through her whole body like a poison.

"But you didn't answer my question." Edward was looking straight in her eyes and she felt uncomfortable because it was a subject that she didn't want to discuss with him. Even if he said it didn't bother him, Bella couldn't forget the painful look he had every time she mentioned Jacob's name.

She turned her head away from his gaze and waited for a couple of moments. At this moment she wished she had the ability to be a good liar. Even though Edward couldn't read her mind (it was an ability he had that for some reason didn't work on her) it didn't help her much.

"I called Billy" she finally said without looking at Edward.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry." he told her and Bella felt even worse. How selfless could someone be to say her that?

"Why are you sorry? Edward, it's not your fault. It's all me and my stupid decisions. I could have found some way out of this mess, but all I did was to hurt Jacob. He doesn't want even to come home. And now Billy is also worried and it's all getting worse." Bella had tears in her eyes now and she felt stupid. When she saw Jake last time she thought that everything would turn out better than this.

"Bella! Look at me! Don't feel sorry for something that I did," he lifted his fingers to her lips as she tried to object "just let me finish this. If I wouldn't have left you then," -his face twisted with pain as he said it-"it would have turned out differently. And don't blame yourself for everything because all the mess you're talking about was entirely my fault. If I would have never entered your life…" he didn't finish his phrase, but Bella knew what he was thinking about and she was sure the idea hurt him as much as it hurt her.

"Edward if you hadn't entered my life, everything would have been meaningless. And I wouldn't have known what life really is. Because you are my life and nothing can ever change that. " Edward smiled and suddenly she felt better about everything.

All she needed was to have him near. When he was there she couldn't think about the bad things. She felt happy.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Edward whispered in her ear and she knew he meant it.

He wasn't only talking about Jacob. He also meant the transformation. She thought about it a lot lately. She didn't fear the pain as much as she feared her inner metamorphose. She didn't want to become a monster. She was scared about how would she manage to control the thirst for human blood. Being a vampire didn't only mean strength and eternity. It also meant blood. And sometimes it meant death of innocents. She wasn't ready to kill. But Edward promised her it would be fine and she trusted him more than she trusted herself.

"Yes, everything will be fine." Bella repeated in an unsteady voice. "I love you"

"I love you." Edward told her and reached for her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena would have loved to stay locked in the house for ever. The idea was very tempting, but it wouldn't be possible. So she decided she'll spend her time somewhere else, maybe in a library, where she was sure no one would pay attention to her. That's what she was hoping: that she'd be invisible to others. But she didn't rise her hopes up because she knew that in such a small town as Forks a new face would definitely drag attention. She opened the door of her BMW X5 and as she looked at her car she realized she had to change it to something more ordinary. She would have to look for someone who was willing to sell their car in the neighborhood.

The trip to the library wasn't long. Serena imagined the amount of time she had gained moving here and she was disturbed by the idea. It wasn't enough that…

Suddenly the phone rang. It was Lena.

"Hi, mom! Yes, I'm fine. Everything's fine, mom. You don't have to worry so much about me. No, I'm not coming home, I've told you already for a hundred times already. Mom, I'm driving right now and I'm not sure I'm aloud to speak on the phone . I'll call you later. Bye"

Serena knew it wasn't a nice thing to hang up on her mother but she couldn't talk to her and lie. It was better to keep distance with Lena. This way she'll get over her daughter's departure easier and faster. Well, at least it was a theory Serena had and she didn't bother to torment herself with other solutions. She had other things to worry about. Like the fact that a police officer was stopping her for breaking the law. It wasn't such a big deal, just 25 miles per hour above the legal limit.

"Officer Swan. Do you know that you broke one of the most important driving rules, miss? Can I have a look at your papers, please?"

Serena couldn't afford to loose her license right now. So she decided to play the nice girl and hopped she would be forgiven.

"Here you are, officer. I'm really sorry about it. It's just I need to go to the hospital right away. I don't feel very good and I think I might need a doctor's help." She put on her best I-feel-really-sick face, which usually worked for everyone. She could become very pale when she wanted to.

_Please, let me go, please_. Serena was begging him inside her head.

"But the hospital is on the other side of the town, Miss Carmin" officer Swan said looking at he papers.

"I am new to town and I don't know really where it is, but I thought that it might be this way. I guess I was wrong. " Serena shrugged as she said this. Shrugging was good, it made you look innocent.

"You are really not looking very well, miss. I think I will escort you to the hospital if you don't mind."

Okay, she was off the hook for the breaking the rules part, but now she had to go to the hospital, which wasn't such a good idea. Why did she have to tell him she was sick? _Don't you ever think, Serena??_

"That will be very kind of you." She hoped he would let her at the hospital's door and would go away. She started to feel anxious. She couldn't go to hospital, she wasn't even feeling bad. Great! Fantastic! NOT!

The damage is already done and she had to be careful if she wished to be invisible. She followed the officer's car that was almost flying on the road. He should have thought she was really sick. Was she that good at faking? Sometimes she wished she could hear other people's thoughts. It would save her from a lot of trouble.

As the officer's Swan car stopped in front of the hospital, Serena waited for some moments for the officer to go away, but that didn't happen. Of course it didn't. With her luck!! She told herself that it would be fine. Yeah, right!!

"I know a great doctor here. He is a friend of mine, Doctor Cullen." Charlie told Serena as they were heading for the hospital's doors." Actually my daughter will marry his son in two weeks" at this his face turned bright and he broke into a large smile. "He is a very qualified doctor. A couple of weeks ago Jacob-he is one of my friend's son- fell off a motorcycle and broke his foot and arm, well, actually I think he broke one half of his body, and he was already walking, with crutches of course, in a couple of days and it was doctor Cullen who took care of him. He'll make you feel better in no time."

Serena just nodded. What could she have said to this man who was so happy about his daughter's marriage to some doctor? Or was it the doctor's son? She wasn't sure and she didn't care. She would have run out of there like the wind if not for her plans. No, some stupid mistake will cause her trouble, trouble to have to find another town, another house and so on. As she was walking through the hospital she decided she would try to explain the doctor the situation and maybe he would understand. Aren't doctors always nice?

But the moment she saw Carlisle Cullen, she wasn't too sure about that. He had this extremely beautiful face and his pale skin was glowing as if it was made of marble.

"Oh" Serena gasped when she saw him. It was so… not true. So… unreal.

"I should have probably warned you" chief Swan said to Serena when he saw the expression of shock on her face. "Doctor Cullen has an impressive effect on people who see him for the first time. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Serena wasn't so sure. She was staring at Carlisle as if she had never seen other people in the world. He had light skin, that was shining. How could that have been possible? Serena felt the urge to turn back and to run away, but he had already seen her.

"Hello, Charlie. How are you?" doctor Cullen asked cheerfully as he approached them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, I think this lady here needs some medical help. She is not feeling that good." Officer Swan said before Serena decided to answer.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." the doctor said as his face brightened with a large smile that showed his perfect white teeth.

"Serena Carmin. Nice to meet you." If someone had been near it would have been difficult to hear what Serena was saying, but it appeared that doctor Cullen had heard her perfectly because he answered her.

"Nice to meet you too, Serena."

"Miss Carmin is new to town." Charlie informed Carlisle, who nodded in response as if he already figured that out. Serena thought that piece of information wasn't necessary for the doctor to know and she threw a threatening glance towards the police officer, but he couldn't see it because he was standing right in front of her. _It isn't your duty to go screaming around that I'm new to town. _"I helped her find the hospital."

"Well, let's go in my cabinet now." Doctor Cullen addressed Serena now. "I'll have to check you first. I guess I'll see you later, Charlie." he said and started to move along the corridor. Serena stood still. She didn't want to move from her place, but after a few seconds she surrendered to her reason and followed Carlisle. After a few moments she heard the elevator's door close: Charlie was gone. She had to explain the situation to the doctor, but now it was even harder than before. Doctor Cullen appeared to be in very good terms with the officer and that made everything more difficult. How ironic it was: it was just a small situation that could be handled by every normal human, but to Serena it seemed impossible to handle. She started to feel the first symptoms of panic inside of her body, but she couldn't just run away.

"Please, take a sit." Carlisle Cullen told Serena in a very polite manner.

She obeyed him without saying a word.

"So, what's bothering you?" doctor Cullen asked her and she could feel his gaze on her. She couldn't watch him in the eyes.

"Actually I don't feel sick. I only feel bad about this whole situation." Doctor Cullen looked at her surprised, but didn't interrupt her and Serena was grateful for that. "I invented this excuse of being sick because I broke this tiny law of a certain speed limit permitted." Serena said in a very innocent voice.

"I see." Doctor Cullen said, but Serena wasn't so sure. He had this impenetrable face and she couldn't tell if he would let her go or if he would call the police chief officer to come after her. And then the doctor smiled, not in a mean way. Serena felt relieved and suddenly she realized how stupid it was for her to worry over such little things. And Carlisle Cullen was nice. Not extremely nice, just nice. It was a stupidity to think that he would be a menace to her. "I have children of my own" he continued.

"I know." Serena said. "Officer Swan told me about your son, who is marrying his daughter, if I got it right."

"Yes, his name is Edward. He also likes the speed. But that's not a thing that Charlie knows, otherwise he would have been more reluctant towards his and Bella's wedding."

"Bella is his daughter?" Serena asked even though she already knew the answer. It was a polite thing to do.

"Yes, and he cares about her a lot. Don't worry. I'll tell officer Swan that you had food poisoning, that was almost lethal, but we managed to bring you back to your feet." at this he winked and Serena couldn't help smiling back.

"So, how do you like the town of Forks?" Carlisle asked casually.

"It's beautiful. In a very green way." Serena told him and he smiled, obviously pleased by the idea that she liked his home.

"You came here because of your parents?" doctor Cullen continued.

Serena felt as if she was at an interrogatory. It made her feel uneasy. But she wasn't a person who could lie in a convincing way. She preferred not to mention things rather than lying. "Sort of." She waited for a moment to find the right explanation in order not to make him suspicious before she continued "Well, it's complicated. I just needed to be on my own for some time, so I decided to travel somewhere. So, here I am."

"I would have never thought that Forks is a place for young people to travel" Carlisle said and Serena just nodded in agreement but didn't bother to explain. "It's usually the big cities they are headed to. How old are you?" Serena waited for this question to come up, but she wished it would not occur to him to ask it.

"Eighteen."

"And your father agreed to let you travel? To Forks?"

"My father left two days after my birth so I wouldn't know and I wouldn't probably care."

Carlisle looked at her in a pitiful way but he was interested in this little, breakable human. "And your mother? Wasn't she against your voyage? "

"Of course she was. She wouldn't have been my mother if she agreed to let me go. But I think she understands… in her own way." Serena gave the doctor the I-think-you-asked-too-many-questions look and Carlisle stopped himself from asking the next question. His curiosity could wait for some other time. He had a feeling they would meet again.

"I probably got carried away with the questions. You know, my children are teens of your age so if you ever want to hang out with somebody you can ask me to introduce them." Carlisle told her and was pleased and at the same time surprised by the fact that she didn't express her amazement by the fact that someone his age(he became a vampire at 28, so he could barely pass for a 32 year old person) could have kids her own age. Maybe Charlie already told her that his children were adopted. In a way, they were.

"Okay." Serena was heading to the door. Before opening it she decided to thank the doctor for being nice to her and excusing herself for the time she stole from him. "You're welcome." Carlisle said and gave her another beautiful smile.

Serena was aware of the fact that she couldn't choose the option "invisible" as she planed and now she had to use the plan B. That was a problem because she hadn't thought about a plan B. Her A was so good, that she thought nothing could go wrong. She sat in her car and put the radio on. A rap song filled her ears. It wasn't exactly her type of music, so she changed the channel. Nothing seemed to please her so she turned the music off. She definitely had to buy some good music.

_So what now?_ Going to the library didn't seem such a pleasant way to spend her time. She decided she'll have a tour of the town.

She was bothered by the idea of the doctor. She saw his extremely beautiful face in her head and their short dialogue repeated in her mind. Why did he have such an interest in her? Did he know something about her? _No, of course not. That can't be possible._ Or was he just curious about her? Her phone rang and she reached for it in her bag, but it slipped from her hands under the seat. It kept ringing so she stretched her hand to get it but instead of getting a grip on it, the mobile slipped further away. She bent over to get it and then she heard a woman's scream and suddenly her car hit something. She stopped the car at the same moment and she realized with a great shock that the something she hit was actually someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena couldn't understand how that happened. Was she daydreaming way too much? She got of the car and saw that the person she hit by the car was a beautiful woman, who was lying unconsciously in the middle of the road. Serena saw the deep scars on her victim's face. It couldn't be her car who've done them, could it? Well, if to say it in the right words not her car, but herself. Those were scars made by claws and she was sure her BMW didn't have any. A young man got out of the store across the street and when he saw what happened he ran towards them screaming "Emily." That was probably the girl's name.

The man was angry. Serena had never seen anything like that before. She was intimidated by his great stature. He was much taller than any man she'd ever seen and he had a good muscled body. She realized that he could have crushed her like a bug if he wanted to and at the moment she was pretty sure that his greatest desire was to kill her. She wanted to tell him that she's sorry and that she didn't mean to hit the woman, but she couldn't find the right words. No words could calm the man down, who was already struggling hard to stay calm.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Serena almost whispered.

"Okay. Get in the car, in the back. Give me the keys, I'll drive." the man snapped at her. In any other circumstances, Serena would have been more than outraged by the fact that someone could give her orders, even someone like him. The man lifted Emily without any effort and put her gently on the backseat. Serena was holding the woman's head on her lap. She tried to reassure herself that everything would be fine. The woman's chest moved up and down in a regularly rhythm and even a person without a medical degree could tell that was a good sign.

While driving the man was whispering something he thought Serena couldn't hear. However she caught a phrase he seemed to repeat over and over. "I'm so sorry Emily, I broke my promise." Serena didn't have a clue about the promise he broke and at the moment her inner curiosity was buried deep inside her by an ocean of fear and anxiety. She had almost killed a person. She's not a killer! _I'm NOT!!_ She was sure the man could see her distress on her face in the rearview mirror, but he didn't bother to calm her with soothing words. Serena could understand that.

They arrived at the hospital in no time, even though to Serena it seemed an eternity. The man took Emily and headed towards the hospital without a look back at Serena. He didn't care if she got away. But she couldn't run like a coward. She was probably the most coward person in the world, she knew that, but she had to take responsibility for what she had done. She got out of the car and followed the man into the building.

And as if it wasn't enough for just one day, it had to be Doctor Cullen who would have to take care of Emily. He told the man (he called him Sam) to wait in the hall while he would take care of what it turned out to be his fiancée. Serena waited for the screams to come rushing to her, but Sam was decided to ignore her. She finally decided that she couldn't just sit like that and not apologize.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I should have been more careful and I shouldn't probably be forgiven but I want you to know that if I could turn it all back I would."

Sam didn't look at her, but she was sure he had listened to her. Serena didn't blame him for acting the way he did. He got up and went to the phone. He probably had family to call.

Serena took her face in her hands. How could that happen to her? Was she doomed or something? She sat like that for fifteen minutes till someone pushed her and she fell from the chair. Before she could realize what happened a young man started to shout at her.

"How could you run over Emily like that, you stupid…"

"Jake, relax. It was an accident." Sam was trying to calm down his friend who was even angrier than he was when the accident happened.

"If SHE would have been more careful, Emily wouldn't have been here, so don't try to take off the blame from her." He was screaming the last words and Serena felt even worse. He was infuriated with her and she could see in his brown eyes the anger growing stronger. For the first time in the latest year she felt the most terrible fear. Her senses understood that he was someone who would lead her to her loss. She tried to get this thought out of her head. _It's just me being paranoid again. _He was trembling with rage; Serena had never seen something like it before. She told herself she was just imagining things.

In the meantime, other three men appeared and made Jake calm down. Someone helped Serena to get up but she couldn't tell who. The noise they were making made the hospital staff worried and some doctors and nurses were coming to them.

"I'm sorry, but this is a hospital. You must be quiet." a young blonde with pretty features told them. Sam apologized for the trouble they were causing and promised to be silent. Serena didn't look at the group, but she was aware that the guy who shouted at her(was his name Jake?) a few minutes ago was still staring with fury in her direction.

After a while Carlisle Cullen came and announced them that Emily would be fine and that she needed rest. Sam asked if he could see her and Carlisle nodded.

Then the doctor saw Jake and was taken aback.

"Hello, Jake. I didn't think I would see you anytime soon. Everything alright?"

"I have to talk to you." Jake said in a serious voice. It was something of great importance, Serena realized.

"Okay. Here or…" Carlisle hesitated before he continued "at my house?"

Jake winced at the thought of being anywhere near doctor Cullen's house but he had no other options. There was a problem that needed to be discussed and secrecy was required. No one would approach Cullen's house.

"You can come in the afternoon. I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you."

Serena couldn't tell if Jake was happy or sad with the fact that Bella, who, as she remembered, was Charlie's daughter, would be happy to see him. Things were so complicated around here. Who would've thought? Of course she had to choose a small town with huge problems. Now the thought of a big city wasn't so bad.

Sam came back and the group talked about a meeting at Carlisle's house before leaving. No one seemed to notice that Serena was still there watching them. Talking about being invisible. But she had to do something before she left. She approached Doctor Cullen and asked him if she could visit Emily. He showed Serena her room without questioning her and once again she was grateful for that.

Emily was asleep, but Serena didn't mind. She just wanted to be near her and to apologize even if she couldn't hear her.

At the Cullen's house

"Werewolves are coming." Alice told Edward and Bella who were watching the TV. Bella hold her breath.

"Don't forget to breathe" Edward told her "You're still human, you know." Bella exhaled but you could tell that she is stressed.

"I thought you can't see them, Alice" Bella said in a casual tone, but she couldn't fool vampires.

"I didn't. Carlisle called. He said…" Alice paused looking at Edward, who nodded in response at her thoughts "Jacob is back."

This time Bella couldn't exhale. She collapsed but Edward caught her in his arms. "Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered softly in her ear. After they managed to calm Bella, Alice continued.

"He says he has something important to tell us and wants everyone to be here in the afternoon. Too bad I can't see werewolves. It would have spared us from this stress."

"What can be so important for Jacob to come back?" Bella asked and she really hopped the reason behind Jake's return wasn't her. It would be a stupid situation for everyone. But it was Jacob, her Jacob and if he came back at such a painful time for him, something serious had happened.

Later that afternoon

Carlisle arrived home and the pack of werewolves was already there. Even though they revised the pact and there was no more border line, the situation was still tense. A fight that has been going for centuries couldn't be forgotten that easily and no matter how much each side struggled they knew that werewolves and vampires couldn't live in peace for long. Carlisle feared what would come next. He knew Jacob Black well enough to tell that something of great importance would happen. The tension between him and his son was something normal, but he wished it would go away. He knew Edward was unselfish and he would hurt himself to make Bella happy, but Carlisle wasn't that altruistic and he wished his son would care a little about himself.

"Let's get inside." Carlisle suggested and the same moment the door opened. Everyone was there: his wife Esme, his three sons Emmet, Edward and Jasper his daughter Alice and his future-daughter Bella.

The werewolves entered the house suspiciously looking around. It's not everyday you are invited in a house full of vampires. Jacob passed Bella without a glance at her. Even though you could hardly see someone paler that a vampire, Bella would have probably been a serious competition to any vampire at the moment. Luckily, Edward was there to hold her tight.

"So can I offer you something?" Esme asked smiling.

But apparently, the werewolves weren't in the mood for small talk because Sam, who was the leader, said: "We are not here for the five o'clock tea chat. We have important news. Well, I think it's up to Jacob to tell you."

Jacob got up and started his story: "When I left to weeks ago" the guilt in Bella's eyes intensified "I went in the north. I thought that I'll take some time on my own. I was all the time in contact with La Plush, so I knew what was happening without actually being here. It was convenient. But on my way I met a group of vampires. There were six of them. I thought that they were some other Cullen family. They didn't bother me and I didn't bother them.

One day I woke up in an unknown place. I realized from the very first moment that it was where they lived, the place was full of their smell, I could hardly breathe. I didn't know what to think. And then this guy appeared, Marcus. He told me they meant no harm and that they were just curious. He asked me some questions and I answered them. I couldn't know why I did that because I've told him practically everything without actually wanting it. I think it was his leech ability or something. Anyway, it was a huge mistake to stay near them in the first place. When I say that I've told him everything I mean everything: from the moment of my transformation till the moment I met him. And I hadn't missed any detail, some of which I had no memory of before. And I think they're coming here. I don't know their intentions, but I don't think it'll bring any good. I just wanted to warn you." at the last phrase he looked Bella straight in the eyes and suddenly she felt relieved: it was her Jacob speaking. However he hadn't forgot anything and his pain was even stronger.

"Thank you" Carlisle said gratefully to Jacob. "Your help to us is very useful. We'll handle it from here."

"What do you mean "we"?" the werewolf sitting at the left from Sam asked. He was Quil, one of Jacob's best friends. "You don't think we'll leave it to you, do you?"

At this Sam got up: "Okay, Quil, calm down!" he turned towards Carlisle "We wanted to warn you, not to pass the torch to you. If there will be any fight, and I hope we won't arrive to that, we'll be there. It's up to you what you will do, but we won't back off." The atmosphere got tensed for a moment, but soon it changed to a state of peace. Everybody knew it was Jasper who did it, but they couldn't object.

"Well, it's your decision. If we see something," Carlisle looked at Alice "we'll let you know."

The werewolves got up and headed to the door. Jacob looked at Bella, but he didn't smile like he used to. It was like she went way back at the scene in the forest when he tried to make her stay away from Edward by showing Charlie the motorcycles. It was the same look of pain that sometimes haunted her in her sleep. She wondered if the image would ever go away, but she had no such luck.


End file.
